


Floki's other Daughter.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Original Character(s), Ragnar stays living in Norway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: this is based on an imagine I came up with, basically it centres around the idea that Floki had a child before with another woman long before he got involved with Helga but as this child she was raised by her birth mother and step father that is until her step father gets murdered, then it all changes.





	1. Chapter One - The Blacksmith's Forge.

**Chapter One - The Blacksmith's Forge.**

 

There's cold air outside the forge this morning but I do not feel it as I am inside near the workshop table helping my Step Father with his work today.

His name is Steinar.

He is a tall man with a beard as black as coal.

He shaves his head as he prefers it, he wears a black leather apron that is well worn a pair of leather trousers dark brown in colour and his favourite pair of boots.

He is bare chested also as he says "the heat gets too much for him sometimes".

He sets small tasks for me to help him around the Forge such as fetching water, collecting firewood for the fire inside the forge, running errands for him in general, occasionally going with him to Kattegat to sell his wares but we haven't gone there in a very long time.

my Mother did not like going there.my Mother's name was Sigrid she was quite beautiful she made sure I always helped Steinar with his work.

she made sure I became his shadow.

She  always said to Steinar about me "I am an artist and that I must learn a trade".

"I have skills that need to be put to use".

I am 12 years old.

She died a few years ago.

I was three when she died.

Steinar rarely talks unless it is to customers, usually he checks up on what I'm carving at the workbench or he will correct what I'm doing by strolling past me and mutter loud enough for me to hear what I've done wrong and how to correct it.

He'll ruffle my hair every once in a while especially when I'm quiet and concentrating on my work.

We are rather quiet today with work I'm not hearing the usual **Ting Ting Tung Kssst** noise as Steinar hammers metal into beautiful crafted projects and then cools them in a bucket of water across from his anvil.

 I've made a small chain with a carved bird an attempt at a raven.

I growl and remove the attempt of a raven from it and scratch the side of my head in vexation.

Steinar has two slaves.

he'd gotten them in a raid in England with Earl Ragnar's people.

A female by the name of Alviva she has yellow hair and a quick temper she's young but I know she is older than me.

I'm just not sure how much older she is than me.

 I think she comes from a place called England.

The male slave goes by the name of Ricardus  his hair is as black as coal, he also hails from England.

he hardly ever speaks to anyone unless it is Alviva or someone in our family.

He's close to Steinar's age I know that much.

Steinar tells me to "go eat at home with them he will be along shortly".

I nod and leave my work on the workbench unfinished.

I leave the Forge and cross the yard to our home, walk in the through the side door and flop down on the wooden bench.

Yawning quietly as I notice Ricardus is leaning over the fire pit adding some chopped up carrots to the black pot bubbling over it held up on a metal rod suspended over the fire pit.

when he turns from it to gather more ingredients he has prepared on a another table he spots me and turns to me saying "you're getting pretty good at that" .

I scratch the side of my head before answering "good at what Ricardus ?"

He snorts a laugh.

"Don't play innocent with me child, walking in here silent as a mouse how do you do that ?" he asks genuinely puzzled.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know how I do it , I just do. can't help it".

Steinar stomps in a few moments later and sits across from me.

sighing he says "Vigdis stop sneaking around it's really annoying".

He pours some mead and hands me the cup.

" Drink up Viggy" he says ruffling my hair as I watch Alviva enter through the side door carrying a basket with food from the local market in the village.

 I take a large gulp of mead and Alviva puts away the purchases she'd gotten in the market.

Ricardus stirs the contents of the black pot taking a cautionary sip before nodding to himself and ladling out four portions into four wooden bowls he serves them.

I can hear my friend **Snorre** outside being chased by his madman of an older brother **Ulf** it seems he's lost his brother's favourite dagger.

Yet again.

 **Steinar** shakes his head as **Ricardus** puts two hot loaves of bread on the table then sits down himself.

 **Alviva** has finished eating and sits next to Ricardus.

We heard a loud Thump outside the back of our home followed by Snorre whimpering in pain as Ulf stomps away from him angrily.

Alviva looks to Steinar and says "has he always been this cruel to the boy ?"

He nods and looks at me before continuing "he seems to blame him for their mother dying eventually he will take things too far".

When he stops speaking, I look to Ricardus and Alviva and they both seem surprised at my Step Fathers words.

My Step Father realises it's gone terribly quiet so he looks up.

Alviva still looks a little surprised but Ricardus has already schooled his features back into place and is topping up my cup of mead.

" Something wrong ?" he asks realising I'm looking over his shoulder at something.

Steinar glances over Ricardus's shoulder and frowns.

There is an odd looking woman talking to his brother **Torstein** in the Forge.

" What is **She** doing here ?" he grunts before turning to me and telling me "to eat up or my food will be cold".

We finish up eating in silence.


	2. Chapter Two - Floki.

**Chapter Two - Floki.**

 

 **Queen Aslaug** walks over to **Helga** in the great hall who was seated next to the fire pit that was blazing merrily in this unbelievably cold weather today.

 She proceeds to tell Helga about a vision she had about her and Floki.

Helga seems surprised at first but then she nods in understanding.

Queen Aslaug hands her a cloak and says "she needs a family, this child will grow up to do a great many things but only if she is raised by **Floki** and yourself, she needs guidance".

With that Queen Aslaug turns and calls for **Ubbert** and **Sigurd** to come with her for a walk.

Helga looks confused for a bit and then she stares off into the flames.

 

 

**Two days later.....**

 

Ricardus holds my hand as Alviva carries what little belongings we had left in a sack slung over her left shoulder.

I have the little chain with the raven charm half made in my pack.

Ricardus had salvaged it for me not willing to let me go back into the Forge for it.

Her grey cloak billowing behind her as she strode ahead of us.

Floki took up the rear of our little group watching warily as we made our way to **Kattegat.**

Alviva does the exact same up ahead of us watching warily I'm starting to wonder if she was a warrior like my Step Father.

She even has a blade in her free hand ready to strike.

 We cross through a forest and into a large open expanse of grass.

I look up to Ricardus this is further from home than I've ever been and he looks around before making eye contact with me and saying "relax, little one we are not that far now c'mon just stay calm".

Floki whistles loudly and a man appears after hopping down from a tree he has a beard like my Step Father did except his was brown not black.

Ricardus picks me up.

He also has quite short hair on his head he advances towards us and I hide my face in  Ricardus's cloak who just ruffles my hair as the stranger stops in front of Alviva grins at her before looking over her head to Floki.

His clothing from what I can see Is well made and he seems to act like he owns the place maybe he does I think as Floki tells us to follow this man called **Ragnar** back to Kattegat.

No one in this town bats an eye at us.

strangers are always appearing in the trading town of Kattegat.

They continue on about their daily business some people go to greet Ragnar but he gestures for us three to follow him.

Saying "some other time perhaps ?" to these people.

Floki has put away his axe and so has Alviva.

I yawn as Ricardus pulls me closer to his body as we pass a man selling slaves  into a huge hall after Alviva and this Ragnar man.

Floki follows after us more relaxed as he does so.

Helga is whisked off to the side of the great hall by Floki who starts to have a whispered conversation with her.

one that I cannot hear at all as Ragnar has taken myself, Ricardus and Alviva to talk to Queen Aslaug.

Ricardus keeps a hand on my shoulder still not willing to let me out of his sight.

I'd demanded to be let down once we were inside and he put me down as I wanted to explore this great hall.

Queen Aslaug seems to notice this as we talk and tells us all to sit down hoping to make him more at ease around everyone and she calls over some servants with food for us.

Ragnar seems like he's itching to ask us questions but Aslaug gives him a look and he shrugs.

I glance over his shoulder to watch this man called Floki talk to Helga but Ricardus directs my attention back to my food in front of me.

Ragnar asks him "how long he has cared for me ?"

Ricardus pauses and swallows his food before answering him.

" I've cared for her since she was a few days old Ragnar, it is almost second nature to me now".

Ragnar asks me "how old are you little one ?"

I scratch my chin before answering him.

" I turned twelve last summer and Steinar gave me this" I say untucking a pendant from my shirt.

Aslaug admires it for quite some time.

" It's a dragon ?" she asks me a little uncertain eyeing the pendant again.

I nod and Ragnar says "do you like dragons little one ?"

"Yes. I'm jealous they can fly and that I cannot".

Ricardus grins at this as does Aslaug.

Ragnar however tilts his head to the side and says "you want to fly ? really ?"

Aslaug chuckles and says "Ragnar no, she is weary from travel---" but he ignores her and picks me up about to throw me up in the air when a man approaches.

A blonde man wanders over to us wearing a cloak warming his hands over the fire pit.

He glances over at us and Ragnar spots him. 

"Ahh Bjorn! I was wondering when you would return...come sit, rest meet Floki's daughter Vigdis and her servants Ricardus and Alviva"

 He says gesturing to the empty space on the bench next to him.

he puts me down "we'll have to play the dragon game later little one"

We all nod as Bjorn greets us and introduces himself as Ragnar's eldest son.

Ragnar clears his throat as Bjorn takes his seat next to him.

" Bjorn I must introduce you. this is Vigdis" he says gesturing to me.

" Ricardus" he says gesturing to the man seated beside me.

I'd sat down next to Ricardus feeling tired and a little sad.

" And this is Alviva" he says gesturing to the woman seated next to Ricardus.

I scratch my neck and Aslaug gets up to check my neck.

" Are you injured ?" she asks sharply.

" I'm not hurt my neck is just uhh, itchy" I say shrugging.

Floki returns to us with Helga they seem happy.

They sit down across from Ricardus , Ragnar and I, Alviva sits edgily next to them not sure on how to react anymore it's been a rather hectic week for us three.

 **Bjorn** shakes hands with us all before returning to his seat next to Ragnar.

Ricardus checks my neck and pulls something from it a large splinter at which point Helga says "I think we shall have to check you all for injuries after we have all had something to eat" she looks to Floki to confirm this who nods glancing to each of us in turn.

Aslaug whispers something to Ragnar and he gets up and goes to their living quarters.

Bjorn gets a servant to give him some food hot bread and chunks of meat.

He practically wolfs it down as Helga engages Alviva in conversation as Floki just stares at me and Ricardus in silence.

I continue to slowly consume my meal looking around me every once in a while, Ragnar returns with a little boy in his arms "this is Ubbert my son. Vigdis, Ricardus and Alviva meet my son, I have others but they are all asleep"

He says as we all wave at the little boy before ushering Ubbert back to bed.


	3. Chapter Three - Training.

**Chapter Three - Training.**

My father....

(it still seems weird for me to say this)

Floki is walking around his unfinished boat with a chisel and hammer humming to himself as I sit on a bench nearby gouging my name into it with a iron nail yawning as I do occasionally stopping to check my handiwork until I've finished.

Floki starts to **tap tapa tap tap** at his work with his hammer and chisel.

He pauses **mid tap** and says " **Vigdis** come here for a moment" I think he's going to punish me for carving my name into the workbench but he doesn't.

He hands me the chisel and says "I want you to scrape it along the edge of the wood right here ..yes ! that's it Vigdis .now, do you know what I am doing ?" he asks me.

"I uhh..... Making a boat ?" I answer.

He grins.

" Well yes I am making a boat but I meant why am I carving into this beautiful wooden structure ?"

"To show your skills in being a boat builder ?" I answer.

"Noooo. it's actually to please the gods Vigdis".

" Now I'm going to show you how to carve them on some of this scrap wood over here" he says directing me towards a pile of scrap wood just outside of his work room.

He picks up a few pieces and brings them back inside to the workbench I'd vandalised earlier with my name.

He grins when he sees my name on the bench but says nothing of it he just places the scrap wood on the bench and hammers them with nails into the bench all 4 pieces.

I watch quietly as he starts to carve on each piece but stops so I can copy the patterns he had begun to carve on them , we seem to have lost track of time as Alviva appears out of nowhere scaring the crap outta me.

saying "I called you Viggy food is ready come with me" offering me her hand.

she seems intent on getting me at home.

Floki quirks an amused eyebrow at this.

" It seems we have been so engrossed in our work today little one that we have forgotten to eat".

He chuckles when I shrug my shoulders and say "it wouldn't be the first time its happened Father".

He chuckles as he claps a hand on my shoulder as we walk up the little incline from his workshop to the home.

Floki follows me into the house with Alviva.

Helga smiles "I did not think Alviva would be able to persuade you two to abandon your work so easily, come ,sit and eat you must be hungry".

I nod and Floki hops over a dog sleeping on the floor.

" Where did the dog come from ?" I ask Helga.

She looks around to spot it "oh Alviva and I found it struggling in the water where we were fishing earlier today and rescued it. I decided we should keep it, his name is Tryggr it means trustworthy one".

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:J%C3%A4mthund.jpg)

"Helga, he is quite a beautiful looking animal" my father says abandoning his plate of vegetables and meat in favour of petting **Tryggr** the dog.

I'm about to go join him when **Helga** gives me a look that brooks no argument, its a look that says stay where you are and eat your food.

Alviva snorts at my eyes blazing with rebellion.

but before I can argue my case Helga walks over to Floki and hauls him up "eat your food Floki or must I force you ?" she jokes reaching down to ruffle the dogs ears playfully as he followed after her.

Ricardus comes into the house from out back with an basket full of wild mushrooms and passes them to Floki.

"Were these the ones you asked for ?" he asks as he looks around the house doing a head count wordlessly.

Floki nods and hands them to Helga she places them high up on a shelf near their bed.

I scratch absentmindedly at a cut on my arm and Helga grabs my hand.

" Don't ! you'll make it worse" she says sounding worried.

"But it's itchy , Helga what am I meant to do ?" I ask annoyance clear in my voice as I try to scratch at my arm again.

Ricardus walks back out the front door he comes back in a few moments later he has a type of herb in his hands he chews on it for a few moments before spitting it out into his hand and walking over to me he reaches for my scratching hand and stills it.

Helga lets go of my hand as she does then he applies this herb type paste onto my cut whipping a  clean rag from an almost empty table and wrapping it around my arm securing it in a knot before getting me to sit down and behave.

Helga seems surprised at this act of kindness.

" How did you know how to do that ?" she asks him as Floki ruffles my short hair on my head.

" Steinar showed me how seeing as the little one tended to get burns in the Forge all the time as well as cuts from her projects I suppose I could show where to find these herbs how to prepare them if you wish" he says as he spots the dog.

" Where'd he come from ?" he asks eyeing the dog.

The dog stares back at him.

the young dog huffs out a growl low in his throat.

Helga repeats how she found and rescued the dog with Alviva's help.

He pets the dog as passes it to sit down opposite me.

the dog farts loudly   before rolling over onto his back expecting another rub looking rather upset no one is paying much attention to him now.

He yawns scratching the side of his head before glancing over to me satisfied I was alright he accepted the plate of food Helga handed to him and ate it without haste.

 


	4. Chapter Four - The Plot To Protect Vigdis.

**Chapter Four  - The Plot To Protect Vigdis.**

 

 

"Ragnar you cannot be serious".

"This sounds like madness" she whispers eyeing him as she makes sure no one is listening in on their conversation sitting on their Thrones.

She has **Ivar** tucked up in a heavy blanket to keep him warm and is rather hesitant to raise her voice knowing she'll wake the little boy that gets precious few hours rest because of the pain he suffers daily with his legs.

He taps her elbow and says "shush, we shall talk about it later when there are less people interested in our conversation".

He eyes two big men clad in grey cloaks drinking mead from wooden mugs over by the fire pit who glance over at him every few hours almost as if they are waiting for something to happen.

 **Bjorn** arrives in the main hall sometime later with **Ubbert** holding his hand and **Hvitserk** up on his shoulders he tells Ubbert to go over to his mother who does so rather reluctantly he keeps Hvitserk up on his shoulders as he walks around.

His wife **Torvii** is sitting next to the fire pit chatting with a servant girl about a fish dish she had prepared for her earlier.

"We've just come from Floki's" Bjorn says as he puts Hvitserk down and flumps down next to Torvii on a bench she readjusts her cloak around herself as she nods to the servant girl explaining politely they will talk later.

The servant girl scurries off to fill the near empty drinking horns of some nearby warriors.

Hvitserk wanders over to Ragnar who picks him up and sits him on the throne next to him talking to him in a low voice as they try not to wake Ivar.

After they have eaten Bjorn escorts Torvii and their sons home then he returns back to the main hall to seek out his father.

He finds out from Helga that Floki has taken Vigdis and Ricardus to another village two villages away from her home.

He asks "where Alviva is and she tells him that she is going around the hall helping the other servants out with Queen Aslaug's permission".

He spots her and says "does she know what is going on ?"

Helga shakes her head in the negative.

"All she knows is that Vigdis is to take an apprenticeship in a village with a Blacksmith friend of Floki's and that Ricardus is going with her as he usually does".

"Does Ricardus know ?"

" Yes, but Floki has sworn him to secrecy and to be honest with you I do not think he would tell Viggy anyways he acts as if she were his own kin".

Bjorn nods his head.

" O.K. then that is good, do you know what you are to do when Floki returns ?"

"Yes, I know".

" Good, I will go tell father".

Bjorn makes his way over to his father who seems to be entertaining a few strangers with a story about raiding England.

As soon as his oldest son arrives though he excuses himself and tells them "he will retell them this tale later on".

They believe him.

Aslaug has retired for the night it seems as Bjorn is taken to the back of the main hall where the bedrooms are located.

Ragnar looks eager to hear how well his plan is going so far.

Bjorn informs him of everything that has gone down so far, Floki taking Ricardus and Vigdis to his Blacksmith friend two villages away, him rounding up good loyal warriors for the trap, Alviva and Helga making sure no one will be visiting the home in the next couple of weeks or months, Helga bringing her dog Tryggr to live in the great hall with Ragnar's family so it will not get mixed up in the trap for the people who murdered Vigdis's stepfather Steinar and who are now after her and Floki.

Ragnar nods eagerly as Bjorn relays all the information for him as Bjorn finishes speaking Ragnar gestures for him to follow after him.

They walk outside the main hall into the moonlit village they continue on until they reach the beach walking until they get as far as the start of the dock.

They stop.

Ragnar gestures for Bjorn to sit down and he does without speaking Ragnar gets out his dagger and starts to carve into the sand on front of him he's drawing a map in the sand it seems and Bjorn waits patiently until his father is finished before asking.

" Is that a map of where Floki lives Father ?"

He nods and glances warily about them.

There is not a soul to be seen even so he leans over and whispers his plan on how he is going to catch the murderers  of Steinar with his trap.

it seems they are after Floki and Vigdis also.

Bjorn is intrigued at his father's plan but he says nothing as he fears they may be watched or being listened in on so he simply nods and his father pats his shoulder before rising from the sandy beach where he'd been kneeling carving in the sand.

"Can you remember all that ?" he asks him a serious tone tinging his voice as he stares at his oldest son.

Bjorn nods and Ragnar immediately scratches out his plan in the sand with one of his boots as water slowly laps over where it once was carved until it is no more.


	5. Chapter Five - Blacksmith's Apprentice.

**Chapter Five - Blacksmith's Apprentice.**

 

 

"Ragnar! I cannot believe your plan worked !" Helga screeches with delight pulling him into a tight embrace.

A little weary from all the fighting Ragnar nods too tired to speak it seems.

When Helga lets go of him it seems some of the blood on Ragnar's shirt had transferred to her dress.

He makes an apologetic face and she just laughs.

"It is ok I never liked this dress anyways".

Floki is still hitting one of the corpses with his axe that is until one of Ragnar's loyal warriors pulls him away from it telling him "it's dead it's over".

Floki pretends he's going to walk away but he swiftly runs past the warrior and gives a few harsh kicks to the corpse's face.

"It is not over until I am satisfied he will suffer in the afterlife! " he roars as he storms away from them to perch himself on a large stone looking at the water sullenly.

he still has his axe in his hand dirtied with blood.

Helga approaches him as Ragnar and his warriors begin to haul the dead enemies down by the water to burn them.

"What is wrong, my love ? they are dead you should rejoice, you can bring Viggy back!" she says rubbing his stiff back to try and calm him down.

"No, Helga **I** cannot. I promised her she would be staying for a month she has only been there for a few days , how would it **look** If I suddenly brought her back **she** would be suspicious and find out what happened. **NO** ****, she shall stay there for the remainder of the month. **my** daughter must never find out about **them** ".

"it **is** the **right** thing to do, yes and she shall acquire skills also, she is **so** eager to learn Helga I cannot take this opportunity away from her".

Floki nods his head repeatedly as Ragnar slowly ambles over and gives Helga a knowing look, as he slowly lowers himself to sit on the rock's surface on Floki's other side.

Bjorn is picking up discarded weapons near the house that belonged to Steinar's murderers.

He looks around to make sure there are no bodies that they might have missed.

Some of the warriors that were moving the bodies now run up to him to help clear the surrounding area of weapons or anything else that shouldn't be there.

**A Few Hours Later......**

Ragnar is telling Bjorn of how when Vigdis first arrived on the outskirts of Kattegat she gave him a look.

Floki stares into the fire as he speaks.

Helga asks "what look did she give you ?"

Ragnar grins.

" It's the same look Floki has when he's judging someone for the first time, kind of like a judging look but he's not quite sure what it is yet, kind of like when he solves a problem, that kind of look".

she nods.

Bjorn smiles fondly at this.

Floki looks up.

"I need a project , something to occupy my mind" he says suddenly.

"It will distract me for the month Ragnar, Bjorn give me something to do. I do not like being idle my mind wanders to dark places if I have no work to do".

They both nod at him.

Ragnar says "not to worry Floki  I will keep your mind occupied, after all what are friends for if not to distract you in times of necessity".

Bjorn drinks his cup of mead pondering what kind of project he could give Floki knowing he will finish whatever tasks Ragnar sets him with ease, making a challenge for him I suppose.

The warriors had all left ages ago to return to their dwellings or Kattegat to spend their spoils or to go home and eat.

Ragnar ruffles Floki's hair affectionately.

" She will return sooner than you think, and remember she is safe with your friend and Ricardus they want no harm to come to the child, they want only the best for her so relax , trust in me Floki".

"I know it is a hard thing to be separated from your children but you won't have to wait for long".

Floki hums and nods then says "very well Ragnar, I will but she is my child I will always worry about her , it is not something I can control".

"I uhh need sleep I will see you in the morning, night" .

pretty soon all four of them have turned in for the night Helga holding Floki in his sleep, Ragnar with his body facing away from the door curled up in a ball under his blanket muttering occasionally in his sleep.

Bjorn sleeping with his back against the wall, blanket around his waist facing the door but also the fire pit which is still emitting heat quite well.

he does not snore in his sleep the only noise he makes is the occasional wheeze of air escaping his left nostril as he breathes deeply in his sleep.

in the morning Alviva arrives with Aslaug who is brought inside by a sleepy looking Floki.

he's bare chested and bare foot.

He asks them to "stay quiet as it is still early" as he sets about getting them something to eat after the long walk from Kattegat.

Bjorn stirs in his sleep and rolls over growling quietly as he repositions himself.

Ragnar is no longer muttering in his sleep but hugging a pillow tightly to his chest in his sleep.

Helga is spread out like a starfish in the bed with a grin on her face.

Floki is bustling about with his leather trousers on with no other clothing.

he doesn't seem to be affected by the cold morning air like Alviva and Aslaug as they wrap their cloaks around them.

He notices them do this so he stokes the embers of the fire pit and gets more logs from outside to place nearby for when it takes off again.

Helga is the first to wake yawning and stretching her hand out for Floki when she discovers he's not in bed with her.

Her eyes shoot open looking around quickly to spot him hovering over the fire pit watching the flames spit over a log as he places another one next to it rubbing his hands after he does before turning to Aslaug asking her if she would like more food.

She shakes her head as Alviva gets up and wanders over to Helga.

"Are you alright ?" she asks her wondering what has been going on the past few days.

Helga nods.

" I am fine Alviva, do not worry".

Helga gets dressed and as Floki wanders past she hugs him.

He laughs and says "good morning Helga, would you like something to eat ?" she nods and lets go of him.

Ragnar is awoken by Bjorn sneezing.

He sighs  rubbing his hand down his face.

"a grown man child of mine and still you're waking me up before I want to Bjorn" he rolls his eyes in annoyance before rolling over trying to go back to sleep.

Bjorn erupts with laughter.

Aslaug just shakes her head.

"Ragnar your boys are wondering where you are, what do I tell them ?" he rolls back towards her.

"Augh fine , I'm up".

He whips the blanket off himself hops outta bed jumping up and down a couple of times.

 

**Meanwhile Two Villages Away.........**

****

 

Vigdis carries the basket of logs into the Forge, places them next to the table directly across from the hearth as **Magnus** stokes the coal to bring the forge to life.

 **Arne** is filing away at a small metal creature at his workbench too focused in his work to realise Viggy Is watching what he's doing with interest.

Magnus calls her over telling her "he needs her to keep his bucket of water constantly filled with fresh water "she scratches her neck as he continues to give her a list of stuff she needs to do as his apprentice.

His lips quirk upwards as she repeats his list back to him as she runs off back into his house to fetch his favourite hammer.

Ricardus looks up from folding some clothes to see Viggy dart past him hop over his pile of still to be folded laundry over to the kitchen table to fetch Magnus's favourite hammer.

Astrid turns around from chopping up the vegetables for dinner, saying "Viggy darling please don't run in the house you could fall and hurt yourself or worse run into something sharp".

Viggy nods quickly to show she understood before walking quickly out of the house and back into the Forge with the hammer.

 

 

Over the full month of her time as an apprentice for Magnus, Viggy is practically best friends with Arne Magnus's nephew, Ricardus is none too pleased about this but he stays quiet about it not wanting to upset Vigdis.

Astrid Magnus's wife shows her the wonderful scenery out in the mountain and forest areas, Viggy is naturally fascinated by these sights, she learns a lot from her.

She shows her the loom her mother gave her with its current project a thick blanket that's almost finished, Viggy is fascinated by all the different things woven into it there's a border pattern there are different coloured threads black, white reds yellows and blue she is enthralled by the beauty of it.

Viggy is quite surprised when Astrid lets her make something with it, so she makes a scarf for Ricardus.

 Magnus teaches her the joys of being a fulltime Blacksmith's Apprentice, doing the grunt work basically as her time with them progresses she gets rather muscular from lifting heavy items and running around all the time as well as completing all the other chores Magnus shows her that must be done.

Arne is roughly seven months older than her yet he doesn't act like he knows everything. occasionally he gets shit wrong....

(the joys of being an apprentice)

He's making a chain for a well to do lady and Viggy spots he has done something wrong as she throws wood on the fires for Magnus.

she decides to point out his mistake to him.

Arne snaps at her "if you're so damn smart why don't you show me the right way to do it then..."

She nudges him out of the way and proceeds to correct his mistakes.

 As Magnus watches them both not the least bit surprised she's showing up his nephew. he wouldn't expect anything less from Floki the boat builders daughter.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six -  Viggy's Return.

****

**Chapter Six - Viggy's Return.**

 

Once her month's apprenticeship is over Viggy returns home with Ricardus, with Magnus accompanying them for roughly half of the journey back just in case.

Viggy hugs him goodbye whereas Ricardus shakes his hand.

After he leaves they continue on home through one more village to Floki's house.

no one bothers them as they pass through.

Ricardus gives her a piggyback on the last leg of the journey, it's as Ragnar leaves Floki's home with Hvitserk in his arms that they arrive.

Hvitserk shouts for Floki who runs outta the house with his axe in hand assuming the worst but when he spots Viggy on Ricardus's back he drops the axe rushing over to them.

"Is she ok ?" he asks worriedly glancing her over for any visible injuries but finding none.

"I'm fine Father, Ricardus just offered me a lift and I accepted that's all".

She shakes her head at him as he grabs them both in a bear hug not letting them go for at least a few minutes.

Ricardus is a bit surprised at this open affection from Floki but says nothing.

Ragnar calls Helga outside.

she runs out an iron poker in hand looking about wildly dropping it when she sees Floki gripping his daughter and her slave in a tight embrace.

"You're back!!" she screams clearly delighted to see them.

Running over to join in the group hug.

Ragnar arches an eyebrow but still wanders over joining in on the group hug too little Hvitserk is the first one to say" I wanna stop hugging".

"Why ?"

"Coz I gotta pee!"

"Put him down! I don't want pee on my favourite shirt" Viggy says anxiously.

Ragnar laughs.

" Alright I am putting him down, relax".

  little Hvitserk runs off to the nearby trees to relieve himself Ragnar keeping watch on him making sure he's ok.

Floki chuckles beckoning Viggy and Ricardus to get inside his house.

They don't need to be encouraged to, they're tired and hungry from their long trip.

She goes to get down outta Ricardus's grip but he holds on to her.

"I'll put ya down in the house Viggy" he promises as they follow Helga and Floki into their house.

 

 

**Roughly an Hour Later.....**

 

Vigdis is curled up on Floki and Helga's bed fast asleep with Ricardus passed out beside her.

Alviva takes their now empty plates off the bed and goes about her daily chores as set out by Helga earlier that morning.

Floki watches them sleep as he carves a small pendant of wood intended for Vigdis.

it was a dragon , he knows it will make her happy as she is fascinated by all mythical creatures especially dragons.

Helga is busy sorting through the clothes that Viggy and Ricardus had arrived home in thinking of cleaning them later as the two travel weary companions had each taken a bath eaten some hot food then collapsed on the bed with fresh pants and shirts on them.

Ricardus's leg twitches in his sleep.

Viggy growls in her sleep rolling away from the wall and towards Ricardus.

She bumps into him and he snorts in his sleep before muttering something indistinguishable rolling onto his back.

She curls up next to him.

Ragnar has left Floki's house yet again, to return home to Kattegat.

Hvitserk is asleep in his arms clutching on to Ragnar's shirt.

As they walk into the outskirts of the town Ragnar is thinking of his other children , especially little Ivar.

He does not seem to be in so much pain as he was when he was younger he's come to realise.

He passes local tradesmen selling their wares outside their homes, a young girl throwing a ball made of rags with what seems to be another sibling of hers, two boys smacking each other around with wooden swords as their fathers discuss the upcoming summer raids to England, a little girl running past him with a big sheet of red fabric under her arm with an elderly woman clutching a wicker basket of food with a dog following her home, the dog occasionally yelping at other dogs as he passed them in the crowded streets.

When they reach the main hall Ragnar pries Hvitserk from his shirt as Ubbert and Sigurd run over to him.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Yeah, c'mon we going fishing with Bjorn!"

They both shout at their sleep addled brother who rouses from his slumber in surprise at being shouted at.

Bjorn walks out from the back of the hall with fishing spears and a empty sack hung over his shoulder.

He gives the sack to Hvitserk to carry.

Ubbert begs him for a spear to carry but Bjorn shakes his head.

"You can have one when we get to the fishing spot, and not before".

He greets Ragnar before setting off with his younger brothers to the fishing spot.

Aslaug is sitting on the throne with little Ivar on it next to her resting his legs on her lap.

She seems to be teaching him a story about her father, his eyes are bright with curiosity as she tells him of a fierce battle that went on a long time ago little Ivar is on the cusp of asking something when Ragnar approaches.

He spots him and almost falls off the throne to get to him.

"Father!" he exclaims in delight upon seeing Ragnar.

"Hello Ivar. learn anything interesting from your mother today ?"

"The Gods, including her Father".

Ragnar smirks at this.

"Who is your favourite, so far ?"

"I can't decide yet".

"Ah...then what were you planning on doing later today then ?" he asks eagerly.

Ivar shrugs his shoulders.

looking to his mother who says "we don't have anything planned Ivar, go with your Father I'm sure he has something fun planned for you".

Ragnar smirks.

 "A day trip it is then little Ivar, we will go in the evening a nice walk to see some friends. how about it ?"

Ivar nods enthusiastically.

Aslaug seems pleased as she looks over to see Torvii with her son as he points to the fire speaking about it, the little guy really is quick when it comes to learning a year  old and he's almost speaking fluently.

 

**Later On In The Evening.......**

 

 Ragnar has Ivar wearing a thick blackish red cloak giving him a piggy back to Floki's home just outside of Kattegat.

Knowing Floki would love to see Ivar as well as know how well he is progressing with his studies in all things about the Gods.

They arrive at Floki's home after a lengthy walk with Ragnar entertaining Ivar with stories of his youth.

When they arrive at Floki's home Alviva is outside collecting firewood for the fire pit inside.

They wander over to her , she spots them and brings them inside behind her Floki and Helga both greet them with warm welcomes Vigdis and Ricardus are horsing around near the table.

Ricardus is tickling her with no mercy as she yelps and tries to escape his wandering digits.

she gets out of his grasp and runs away from him behind Alviva using her as a form of defence.

Helga's dog Tryggr is watching them intently from the bed.

Alviva huffs as they run around her but she's not angry there's amusement sparkling in her brown eyes.

Ragnar chats to Helga about an upcoming festival in Kattegat, whilst Floki and Ivar have an serious discussion about his lessons on the Gods with his mother Floki also gives him advice for his future lessons.

Vigdis and Ricardus end up wrestling each other on the furs near the beds on the floor.

she's agile but her imagination when it comes to evading Ricardus isn't very good.

she ends up being pinned by him quite often.

she huffs in frustration for a moment before inspiration strikes her.

she comes up with a plan.

she uses one of the moves Ricardus used on her earlier.

Eventually Vigdis wins their little wrestling match screeching out "victory is mine!" as she runs away from Ricardus.

He just huffs and falls to the floor.

" Eugh, Viggy you've brought an early death on me" he groans out in mock pain.

Alviva pulls him to his feet snorting a laugh.

He helps her to prepare some food for Ivar and Ragnar.

Vigdis wanders past Floki and Ivar ruffling Ivar's hair as she does.

He lets her get away with it seeing as he's used to her by now.

Tryggr the dog hops off the bed and follows her as she goes to the main door.

Helga asks "where she's going ?" sounding rather worried.

"For a piss...."

"Alviva, go with her please".

Alviva nods and rushes out the door after Viggy and Tryggr.

Ragnar seems a little surprised but Helga just shrugs.

"What ?"

"....nothing. I mean she had the dog with her, clearly quite safe".

"It can't hurt, can it ?"

He grins.

"I suppose not, I suppose not Helga".

when Alviva , Tryggr and Vigdis come back inside Helga seems less on edge.

Floki calls Viggy over to chat with Ivar about her month of apprenticing for Magnus as Ivar wants to know how it went.

Curious little boy that he is.

Once she's answered all his questions about her apprenticeship, she asks Floki "can she try some techniques in the workshop Magnus taught her ? ".

He nods.

" Of course I shall be there to oversee your work Viggy. Ivar would you like to see what Viggy has learnt put into practice ?"

He practically screams out a very loud "yes".

in response to this, Viggy cringes.

" Indoor voice please Ivar, my Odin I'd forgotten how loud you could actually be".

Ivar grins.

 

  **The Next Morning......**

 

Viggy rolls outta her bed by the back wall of the house nearly stepping on Tryggr who was sleeping on the floor next to her bed.

She yawns loudly passing Alviva who was busy dressing herself for the day, she did a double take when she saw how early Viggy was up.

"Are you feeling well , Viggy ?"

"I'm uhh fine, do I not look well ?"

"uhmm well no, you look fine it's just you have never been up this early before in all my time of knowing you".

Alviva shrugs her shoulders as she shrugs on her dress.

Viggy continues on towards the kitchen table and slumps down on her spot on the bench Ricardus turns back from a table he had been prepping to see her slumped forward eyes drooping sleepily as she blinks to keep them open at such an early hour.

"she's still caught up in the routine Magnus had her on" he muses to himself.

he smiles.

"We're up early , I see . something planned for today, have we ?" he asks eyeing her before setting a plate with something to eat in front of her.

"C'mon then eat up".

She nods yawning yet again before eating what he had given her.

he stands behind her humming to himself and combs through her unruly hair with his practiced hands untangling it deftly before he ties it neatly with a strand of leather.

Helga and Floki wake a few moments later as Viggy is dressing herself for working in the workshop all day.

Floki wanders over to Viggy as he pulls on a woollen top.

"Ivar should be arriving in the afternoon with Ragnar, little one since you've been away I have made a few additions to the workshop so you can practice your Blacksmithing skills that is until you wish to take another go at apprenticing for Magnus".

"Well not too soon Father I want to stay here. I mean I just got back".

Floki chuckles.

" Is this your way of saying you missed us Viggy ?" he asks in a teasing tone, a grin plastered onto his face.

She nods avoiding glancing up at the others, Helga smiles as she hears this. Alviva seems not at all surprised upon hearing this even Tryggr the dog looks up at her though he probably is looking to follow around after her all day.

Ricardus smirks before he passes them ruffling her short hair as he does.

"Don't worry Viggy I'm sure they missed you too".

"we missed you both Ricardus, not just Viggy " Helga says her dark eyes blazing.

"you did ?"

"yes. it was rather...quiet without you two around " Floki admits before  he bites into a small bread roll.

Alviva smiles.

"how could we not ? you two are constantly disturbing the peace"

"oh...thanks a lot Alviva" Ricardus says with a soft glare.

"we missed you guys too"

she sticks out her tongue at him as she gathers the basket of clothing to be taken outside and washed.

she leaves and Viggy laughs loudly.

"disturbing the peace ?! when have we ever....."

"there was that time we were in Kattegat with Ubbert and Rollo and pissed off that fish merchant...."

"oh yeah I almost forgot about that"

"well I didn't . he threatened to castrate me Viggy"

"Rollo was with us . it wouldn't have happened" she says with confidence in Ubbert's uncle.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven - Viggy's Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggy is roughly about 15 or 16 in this chapter, a lot of things happen in this chapter, it may be quite long I apologise if it is, but inspiration has struck me so uhh...yeah.

****

**Chapter Seven - Viggy's Summer.**

In Floki's workshop down by the water, Vigdis and Floki are working away at their workbenches in the afternoon as Ragnar and Ivar visit them.

In the last four years she's been flitting back and forth between her home and Magnus's for moths at a time for her blacksmithing apprenticeship.

Ricardus is her shadow these days.

Viggy has hopped up onto her own workbench and is carving a wooden pendant for Ivar as he is fascinated at the level of skill she has to make such an intricate piece like this.

Viggy is telling him about all the boring stuff she had to do for Magnus before he finally let her do proper apprenticing stuff in his Forge.

"Well...first off Magnus had me hauling round firewood to his forge from the side of his house".

"I had to fetch things for him, I worked with Arne on our apprenticing projects set out for us by Magnus".

"Magnus took us to a nearby village to see a village market at work so we could see how to sell our wares amongst other things".

"So then, Ivar would you like to be a blacksmith ?"

He shrugs.

"There would be no point in trying Viggy. I would not be able to".

"Hey Ivar....don't think like that. you can put your mind to anything you wanna do" she says a flash of anger flaring in her eyes for a second before it fades away.

"Don't ever think something isn't possible because your legs do not work like everyone else's. Ivar I think you could.....if you put your mind to it".

She continues to carve the pendant for him as he thinks on her words.

Floki is busy conversing with Ragnar, but it seems Ragnar heard her encouraging his son.

He smiles to himself as he resumes his conversation with Floki.

he has a good friend in this one.

"So these summer raids, you really think it's a good idea to take Vigdis with us ?".

" She might not want to go Floki......"

" I know you want to keep an eye on her over all of  the reasons she came here in the first place, but will you at least give her the choice of going ?"

Ragnar asks in a whisper as he twirls a chisel in his hand as Floki considers his ideas.

"Very well Ragnar, I will. I'm guessing your Bjorn and Ubbert have been talking about the summer raids nonstop around her for days weeks even anyways".

" I will ask her later. right now I have work to do for the summer raids as does my daughter".

Ragnar nods.

" Hey Ivar come along we have stuff to do ....leave these two gifted people to do....what it is they do best".

He walks over to Ivar on the bench nearest Viggy just as she has passed him the pendant made from wood on a leather thong to put around his neck , he's happy with it.

She ties it around his neck securely as Ragnar hoists him up onto his back for the long walk back to Kattegat.

**The Next Few Days........**

Ragnar watches eagerly as the young warriors on the beach before him trained with vigour as they listened to Rollo's shouting commands, eager not to disappoint the legendary warriors that corrected their postures or techniques as they trained.

He smirks when Vigdis and Ubbert both tackle their opponents and almost collide with each other when they land on the sand beneath them.

Ivar and Hvitserk as well as Sigurd all watch from the side lines with Lady Aslaug rather annoyed they are not allowed to join in.

When Viggy gets smacked upside the head with a wooden sword by Rollo she gets angry and lunges for him. he whips a dagger from his belt and has it to her throat within seconds.

she gulps audibly then blinks twice in surprise.

" **Don't** ever...attack in **anger** Viggy, it will be your **death** ".

"Keep a level head and stay focused in battle".

"Wouldn't want you to die on us ...now would we ?"

He asks with a pointed look towards Floki who was poking Ivar and running away smiling as Ivar picked up some pebbles and threw them at him as he retreated down the beach laughing.

She nods and Rollo withdraws the dagger careful not to nick her as he does.

Ragnar scratches his chin in thought as he wanders past them to Ubbert who is violently swinging his sword at his opponent "who seems to be taunting him....about Viggy ?"

Ragnar isn't really surprised over that but he is annoyed that these two are not training properly and acting like two little kids rather than proper warriors learning to defend themselves.

He decides to intervene.

"What's this ?"

"Why aren't you two practising the fight techniques you were shown earlier...hmm alright then, you boy come here" he says motioning to Ubbert's opponent.

The boy edges forward sword in hand shield held loosely in his other hand.

As Ragnar waits for the boy to walk to him he winks at Ubbert before batting the sword in his opponents hand with his own hand.

Ubbert grins but hides it when the boy retrieves his sword as Ubbert watches them spar with each other.

He spots his uncle Rollo teaching Vigdis how to defend herself in battle whilst her original sparring partner watches them.

he grins proud of his best friend when she dives to floor grabbing her sword and swinging it at Rollo who'd followed her movements but not quickly enough.

she laughs when she pretend kills him and he makes dying noises on the floor beneath her.

**later on that evening.....**

Aslaug is fascinated by the scarf that Viggy made for Ricardus, she tells her she has a loom and if Viggy wishes to she will let her use it, Viggy is delighted to hear this.

she asks Aslaug can she use it with Helga? Aslaug nods her approval.

Vigdis makes plans to use the loom as she converses with her and Helga.

Ricardus waits nearby ready to escort them home from the main hall in Kattegat.

He grins when Viggy tells Aslaug and Helga of all the projects she made with Astrid's loom.

As they walk home with Ricardus , Helga and Viggy are very giddy over getting to hang out more often with each other due to them working on the loom together.

Helga has her arm slung lazily around Viggy's shoulder as they walk in front of Ricardus, he smirks realising she's drunk...actually they are both drunk it seems.

When they eventually arrive home Ricardus gets them some water to drink before they go to bed, Helga immediately goes to sleep... but it seems Viggy wants to have a chat with him.

He nods knowing they could very well end up talking to each other into the wee hours of the morning it's rather a common occurrence with her as she's gotten older.

"My father said to me I would have to go on the summer raids with them.... " she says tapping her fingers against the frame of her bed anxiously.

She says in small voice sounding a little scared at the prospect of this little adventure.

"Do you want to go ?" he asks as she fidgets with ends of his scarf.

he's sat right next to her and he can see how worried she is by looking into her eyes.

"Not really, but I know my father wants me to get some battle experience, maybe explore the world a little. it's a little difficult to fully know what he plots most of the time if you know what I mean...."

"If you don't want to go you should tell him".

she nods.

"These raids..... where would you be going ?" he asks putting a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"Uhh..I think Rollo said we would be going to the Mediterranean...wherever that is...."Viggy answers shrugging her shoulders.

"I've heard of it....well past France so I've heard. if you do go there...promise me something Viggy" he begs his midnight blue eyes flashing with concern and fear.

"What ?" she asks warily.

"Be careful. don't die and don't get hurt either" he asks his voice sounding strained as he says the word die.

" I didn't spend the better part of 15 years looking after you, for you to die on me...are we clear on that ?" he says in an authorative tone with her

He says making sure she kept eye contact with him as she promised to be careful.

She eventually goes to sleep with Ricardus watching her for a few minutes before heading off to his bed across from Alviva's at the back of Floki's home.

Alviva eyes him as he gets ready for bed.

"Is she alright ?"

He shakes his head.

"She's scared, I can see it in her eyes Alviva, she doesn't want to go. it's quite obvious".

He drops down onto his bed before sighing out putting his hands over his face.

"You're afraid she won't come back ?"

"Yes".

"You know how much I care for that girl....."

"she has been a responsibility for me..".

"I do not know what I would do if I never saw her again".

"She will live as for the injuries I can't vouch for that".

"That kid is brave and quite the creative thinker when she wants to be".

"Don't worry Ricardus I know she will return home".

He nods unable to utter his fears out loud for fear of them coming true.

He turns his back on her facing the wall muttering a quiet goodnight Alviva.

His large muscled form moving around on his bed until he got reasonably comfortable before thinking to himself for the rest of the night.

Alviva got a good night's rest that night , Ricardus however , did not.

Viggy is still asleep as Helga wearily wanders into the kitchen area that morning, Floki is seated on the bench nearest Ricardus who seems rather tired.

Floki eyes him as Helga perches on the edge of the bench next to him moving her long hair out of her face as Alviva hands her a mug of water to drink, she thanks her rather quietly before draining the cup of its contents and leaning back against Floki's frame.

He chuckles at this.

"Still drunk, Helga ?" he asks a hint of amusement in his voice.

She shakes her head vigorously then yelps realising that was a bad idea.

She hides her face in his leather jerkin shirt as he chuckles yet again.

Ricardus wanders past Viggy still asleep in her bed hearing her mutter quietly as she slumbers.

His lips quirk up at this, she's been doing that for years he wonders will she change much after the summer raids, will she be the same carefree kid he's seen grow up in front of him or will she change ?

He's really not all that keen to find out.

he wants her to stay the way she is , stay here with them where it's safe for her.

He leaves the house to collect some water for Helga and Viggy to wash with knowing they'll feel a little fresher perhaps after a quick clean up.

Ricardus is busy fetching water outside when her Father rouses her.

Furious at being woken up she raises her fist to strike him.

Realising it's her Father she drops her hand and sighs.

"Please tell me there's a good reason for being woken so early......"

He grins.

"There is Viggy".

" We have many things to do today, but first Helga and Aslaug have an plan for you this morning something involving a loom...or so I've been told".

He shrugs before ruffling her short hair then getting up off the side of her bed.

On the long walk to Kattegat Helga skips in front of Ricardus and Vigdis.

Viggy can't stop chuckling when she sees Helga acting like a little kid.

Ricardus pulls Viggy into his side for a hug.

hoping it won't be the last time he holds her.

"I'm gonna be so bored without you around Viggy. ughhh I'm gonna go insane..."

Viggy nods.

"I suppose you will".

"you could hang out with Ivar...tell him about all the funny things that happened when I apprenticed for Magnus the Blacksmith".

"I will".

"That boy needs a friend, I'm guessing he'll be very upset his brothers are going on the summer raids as well as his best friend....you better come back".

The great hall of King Ragnar is getting closer as they continue to have their most serious discussion.

Helga continues to skip along oblivious to their conversation as she ponders what to make with the loom first.

She reaches the great hall first and steps inside greeting Aslaug and Ivar who are both laughing at Bjorn who seems to be entertaining them with a story as he gestures a mock battle in front of them letting loose a high pitched girly scream for Ivar's benefit.

Ivar roars with laughter as Bjorn pretends to faint to the floor.

Aslaug greets Helga looking past her to see Ricardus looking really concerned as he converses with Vigdis, who's close to his side in an embrace it seems he keeps on messing up her hair almost without realising it as if he is lost in serious thought and not considering his actions.

her eyes narrow at them.

She does not approve of slaves being so familiar with their masters.

She narrows her eyes at Ricardus but schools her features before anyone can see her reaction to them. 

They both enter the hall with grins on their faces careful not to let anyone see they were upset earlier.

Ricardus reluctantly lets her go from his embrace but still he stands close to her, not that keen to leave her on her own.

As Aslaug, Helga , Vigdis and Ivar go over to the loom in the back of the great hall Bjorn wanders over to Ricardus.

"You're worried about her ?"

He asks seeing the fear on his face quite clearly now she's not around him for him to have to hide his emotions.

"Yes".

"Is it the prospect of the summer raids, perhaps ?"

"Yes".

"She will be kept safe".

"I know what she means to you". 

"Rollo will be in charge of the inexperienced young raiders, he has been told by Floki to keep an eye on her and he will. she is to be partnered with Ubbert in this raiding season, she couldn't ask for a better raiding partner".

"Trust me. she will get injuries that is not uncommon in a raid but she will come back".

Ricardus nods without uttering a word.

he feels sick at the thought of losing her on some far away battlefield , far from home.

He watches Viggy as Aslaug lets her choose some wool to create a project with.

She chooses a dark blue wool and tells Ivar she is going to make him a scarf.

He nods wanting to see her make one, such a curious little boy.

She makes him this scarf in less than 20 minutes.

Ivar claps once she finishes.

She wraps it around his neck and he proclaims he's never going to take it off.

Aslaug finds it hilarious.

Helga picks out a light red coloured wool to make a scarf , it seems she has a flair for this kind of thing much like Viggy has.

She's so happy she has finished making a scarf today she begs Aslaug to let them try other projects on them.

Aslaug gives them her approval as she watches Bjorn and Ricardus sit by the fire pit grinning at each other but not uttering a word.

 

 Ubbert and Hvitserk run into the great hall and drop their shields and wooden swords by the main door before they whip off their cloaks and walk towards their older brother Bjorn by the fire pit.

Helga is mesmerised by all the things Viggy can make with the loom, scarves, dresses , shirts , jumpers or blankets.

Vigdis convinces Hvitserk and Ubbert to have a go on the loom after Helga has finished making her scarf, much to her delight they're pretty good at it, they make a shirt for their mother , she is overjoyed at this.

Helga , Ricardus and Vigdis leave the great hall of King Ragnar to return home.

Floki doesn't bat an eye when Viggy bounds into the workshop of theirs, he does however speak once she's settled at her workbench across from him. 

"So then, I take it you three had fun with that loom ?"

"Erhhhhm..Helga is a natural at it who knew".

"I got Hvitserk and Ubbert to have a go off of it too, I can't believe they actually had a go off of it".

"Of course they would  , they've been your very best friends since early childhood, I'm sure if you decided to they'd follow you into battle and wouldn't think twice before following after you either".

He shrugs his shoulders before chipping away at a project of his with a chisel.

 "I'm sure you're right about that Father , where are my carvings I was working on the other day ?"

"Up on that shelf there" he says pointing his chisel to the shelf above her workstation.

She hops up on the workbench and reaches for them almost toppling backwards with the three carvings in her arms, but Ricardus who'd been passing grabs the back of her shirt before she can fall.

"Be careful Viggy..." he cautions before helping her to right herself.

He goes over to the side of Floki's bench and puts down a basket of wood.

"Anything else Floki ?"

"No. that is good".

He says eyeing the basket of wood before he continues on with his work.

"Did you uhh...tell Viggy about the swimming ?"

Ricardus shakes his head before turning from Floki.

"I forgot. I'll tell her in a moment".

 

**A Few Minutes Later.....**

 It's mid - afternoon and Floki lets Vigdis finish her work for the day so long as she promises to learn swimming from Ricardus as well as continue her work with the carvings tomorrow.

They both walk to a small lake that's located not too far from their home.

Ricardus upon reaching the small lake sets down their towels on a large flat rock.

Viggy looks around before turning to him.

Ricardus whips off his shirt and wades into the shallows.

Viggy whips off her boots and her top as well leaving her shirt on as she follows him into the water.

"Right then Viggy, I'm going to teach you how to swim, float in the water, and how to keep your cool in the water".

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight - Viggy's Summer Part Two.

**Chapter Eight - Viggy's Summer Part Two.**

 

 

Ricardus grins as Viggy manages to stay calm in the water long enough to float on her back for at least a minute before she lost concentration and panicked a little.

 A dog barks in the distance as Ricardus convinces her to try something else.

"Alright, we gave floating a go, let's try kicking your legs ok ?"

Viggy nods as Ricardus holds onto the dock showing her how to kick properly in the water.

She copies him.

Knees bent she starts kicking her legs in the water.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you to crawl, that's how you use your arms in the water ok, Viggy ?"

He shows her his arm coming out of the water, reaching forward then bringing it back down using a cupped hand to push water  behind him he alternates arms and shows  her the same technique with his other hand.

Once she's shown proficient practice in crawling they move on to breathing underwater.

He takes her to a shallow area of the lake, takes a deep breath and puts his face underwater.

He slowly exhales out through his nose, until he's out of breath then he resurfaces.

She takes a couple of tries to master this particular feat as she doesn't seem that keen on being underwater.

She eventually gets the hang of it, grinning with delight when she resurfaces on the last attempt.

"Ok so now that we have practised all that it's time to put them all together then, how about it ?"

"Yeah".

Ricardus stands at her side getting her to float on her stomach with her legs bent , ready to kick in the water to propel herself around, he stays by her side ready to help if she forgets a part of her lessons, but she doesn't.

she knows she needs to be able to swim before she goes on the Mediterranean raids with Rollo and the others so she perseveres even though she clearly isn't happy about being in the water.

She uses her arms and legs to propel herself forwards from the shallow water near the dock to the edge of the lake.

They practice a few laps before it starts getting darker and colder.

Viggy eventually shivers and Ricardus decides they can continue with their swimming practice every couple of days so that she won't forget her lessons.

 

**Roughly Two Weeks Later......**

 

Arne the Blacksmith's Apprentice and his Father Magnus the Blacksmith visit Kattegat so they can sell their wares as well as visit Floki and Viggy.

Viggy is coming back from the lake with Ricardus and Helga, when Arne and Magnus arrive at Floki's home.

Helga had asked to accompany them to see how well Vigdis had been excelling at her swimming lessons.

Helga is rubbing Viggy's short hair very vigorously with a towel, as Ricardus walks along beside them grinning at Viggy's misfortune.

Viggy is feeling rather irritated with her stepmother's mother hen type behaviour but she tolerates this behaviour as Helga never asks for much from her.

Floki is conversing with Magnus too immersed in their conversation to spot them returning from the lake.

"Hey Viggy! miss me ?" Arne shouts running up to all three of them.

she quietly mutters out "oh for fuck's sake" but her doesn't hear her.

He grabs her in a hug almost crushing the breath out of her but he lets go of her after Ricardus and Helga both gives him a stern look.

 

 

When they go inside their home , Alviva has already prepped something for them to eat.

They all seat themselves at the table Viggy makes sure to save a space on the bench next to her for Ricardus as she doesn't want to sit next to Arne knowing he'll want to strike up a conversation with her which she wants to avoid , she knows he likes her and he likes her more than a friend should.

Ricardus knows about his infatuation and she feels happy he will act as a barrier to that sort of situation.

Arne and Magnus want to visit Kattegat in the afternoon so Floki asks Vigdis to escort them, she's about to protest but Floki gives her a look.

She sighs then nods.

Alviva goes with them at Viggy's insistence.

Magnus arches an eyebrow at the slave accompanying them but says nothing.

They enter the outskirts of Kattegat with Ivar and Rollo greeting them near a butchers stall , it seems lady Aslaug is looking to hold a feast for Ivar's upcoming birthday and they're ordering his favourite racks of lamb amongst other things.

Viggy engages Ivar in conversation delighted to neglect her guests for a while.

Arne seems to be getting impatient at being ignored for so long until Rollo levels a glare at him.

he stays quiet whatever protest that had been about to burst forth from his lips quelled by Rollo's dark eyes looking for a fight.

Alviva see's Arne's hurt puppy dog look being sent in Viggy's direction but she is oblivious.

she tells her about it once they get home and aren't in danger of being overheard.

 


	9. Chapter Nine - Viggy's Summer Part Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summer raids, a love interest perhaps might be one sided , ohh death.

****

 

**Chapter Nine - Viggy's Summer Part Three.**

 

Vigdis looks around for a few moments before laying down on the large flat rock near the lake.

she'd been for a swim and decided to lie down and rest before heading back home she hears a rustling in the bushes nearby. she tenses her sharp eyes trained on the bushes as she picks up a rock from the ground and stands when Tryggr runs towards her outta the bushes wagging his tail and panting.

she drops the rock and runs her hand over his head "good dog".

she decides to walk home with Tryggr by her side.

Ricardus emerges from the nearby forest with an armful of logs with his axe tucked into his belt as he hops down the small slope from the forest to their home.

he spots them and greets them over his shoulder as he deposits the logs inside their shed.

she looks around asking where everyone is.

"your father and his visitors, have gone into Kattegat to visit the market I was told by Arne that he would miss you dearly".

Ricardus makes a gagging sound at this and rolls his eyes and she laughs.

"I see you still hate him"

"I don't hate him , I don't trust him there's a difference".

Viggy grins.

"where's Alviva and Helga ?"

"Helga and Alviva have gone fishing and won't be back for some time I believe Alviva's actual words were "I will not be bested again, of course we know she will as Helga is descended from fishermen so ..."

"so you'll be training with Rollo and Ubbert this afternoon from what Floki has been going on about for the last few days, are you worried about any of it ? " he asks her knowing she really isn't that keen on going but what Floki says goes in his house.

"well I get to kick Ubbert's ass all day so it should be fun"

"I'm serious Vigdis, this is no joking matter you're going on the summer raids , if you don't pay attention YOU WILL DIE" he says looking quite upset at this prospect that she might never come back.

fear flashes in his features before he masks it afraid to let her see.

he's practically raised her since she was three , he couldn't imagine her not being around anymore.

he knows it would break him.

she nods not sure how to address him now that he looks upset ,she's never seen him like this before .

he's not looking at her anymore.

he's conjuring up the horrible images of her dead in his mind he covers his eyes and exhales slowly trying to rid himself of these images but to no avail.

he's sitting down on a bench and she approaches him warily .

"Ric ?"

"yes ?" he responds in a wobbly voice.

she just goes for it and hugs him.

she hasn't called him "Ric" since she was little, she had trouble saying his name.

he's surprised she hugs him but he wraps his arms around her hugging her back.

" Vigdis, I want you to promise me something " he says his voice sounding croaky.

"what ?"

"come back alive" he begs his arms tightening around her.

" I will".

 

 

 

**after the Mediterranean summer  raids.....**

 

Viggy wakes to a rocking sensation.

she blinks a few times before realising she is being carried away from the battle scene.

whoever it is who is holding her has a firm hold of her body careful not to jostle her for fear of antagonizing her battle wounds.

her arm is throbbing with pain and she's terrified to look down at it as is one of her legs yet Rollo holds her tightly to him.

she's wondering how this all turned to shit but she doesn't ask, she's in too much pain to speak.

she looks up to see Rollo carrying her.

he has a fresh cut across the side of his head but  it seems to have been sealed up.

Floki and Ubbert are scouting ahead of their group back to where they have their boats hidden.

Bjorn is walking next to him.

she attempts to get out of his arms but he says "don't " very quietly.

she glances up tiredly to see something akin to worry in his dark eyes.

"you've got your arm cut up and you fell badly on one of your legs, now hush Viggy" he whispers.

she looks mutinous she's been told to stay quiet , she looks to Bjorn who just smiles and shrugs at her twirling his axe around a couple of times before ruffling her hair.

"I'm glad to see you awake Viggy gave me a start when I saw you wounded "

he doubles back leaving them to make sure no one is following their group and that no one has wandered from their group either.

"Rollo ?"

"yes ,Viggy ?"

"are we dead ?"

"no, we aren't. why do you think we are dead ?"

"well we have a lot of injured people in our group and I just assumed we were" she says gesturing to the other raiders walking with them near the front of the group.

" well not to worry , we're alive well most of us anyways " he says glancing around the forest we were traipsing through at a steady pace.

Viggy falls asleep as night falls but none of the group stops to rest , they are in unfamiliar territory they carry on to where they've hidden their ships.

Ragnar circles back to Rollo and says "swap with me brother. we might need your strength later".

"Bjorn thinks he heard people up ahead".

Rollo nods and wordlessly passes Viggy to Ragnar's arms.

"is she still bleeding ?  I did not think to check her wounds  before I gave her into your care" he asks as he checks her bandages.

it seems to have stopped bleeding but Ragnar still seems uneasy about it so he rips his sleeve of his shirt off and wraps it around her arm carefully as Rollo holds her before him to apply the new bandage.

Ragnar then nods as he takes her into his arms whilst Rollo runs up ahead to Bjorn and Floki.

 

Viggy wakes as Ragnar has her settled on his boat wrapping a fur pelt around her to keep her warm.

she looks alarmed.

"where's my father ?" she says in a panic.

he points to the beach where Floki is helping a young raider to tether his slaves properly.

Rollo is getting the rest of the slaves into a group.

Ragnar grins as Viggy peers over the side of the boat watching everything happening.

"is Ubbert ok ?" she asks.

the last thing she had remembered about the battle she'd last participated in was getting Ubbert out of harm's way.

he nods.

"he's ahh...still venting his frustrations on the village we found earlier " he says pointing to a nearby plume of smoke as she leans back down to lie down.

" how uhh....bad are my injuries ? Rollo wouldn't tell me how bad they were for some reason he said for me to save my strength....."

"oh it's not that bad, little one. I think your ankle is twisted as for your arm I believe it is cut severely as you can tell from the painful throbbing coming from it we had to burn it closed but do not worry when we get back home It will eventually heal".

he pauses readjusting her fur pelt around her before speaking again.

"it's gonna make you a little crazy with Helga and Floki not letting you go anywhere or do anything but at least you get a decent scar with a story, don't you ?"

Viggy nods grinning.

"Ivar will wanna hear the story more than once".

he'll find it fascinating as most little children do".

"naturally".

 

once they've returned home to the docks of Kattegat , Aslaug awaits her husband and son.

Ubbert is perched next to Viggy in the boat trying to ease her as she seems stressed out from Ragnar's point of view.

Helga along with Alviva and Ricardus are waiting on the dock also.

they spot Floki easily enough on the deck but when Viggy does not leave the ship immediately with the other young raiders they all look to Floki.

Ricardus can feel an invisible hand clawing at his heart for a terrible few seconds he thinks Viggy is dead.

Floki says something to Ragnar who nods moving back onto the ship, he doesn't wake her knowing she'll be in pain if he does.

he sighs.

it seems she'd fallen asleep from weariness of the journey.

Ubbert offers to carry her but Ragnar shakes him off.

"ughhh, I'm getting old hrghhh" he heaves out as he picks her up taking her off the ship.

Ubbert follows him closely sure his father might drop her.

everyone moves outta his way.

Aslaug rushes after him along with Helga , Alviva and Ricardus worry evident in all their features.

 

all the healthy raiders are all helping to unload the injured off the ships.

then after that they begin to remove the cargo from their ships , this includes the slaves as well.

Rollo takes the groups of slaves from the last village they raided and herds them all into Ragnar's hall.

there are about 15- 18 of them still alive there were originally 40 in their group but the rest succumbed to injuries or the voyage back to Norway.

there are women, men and children in this group of slaves.

 

as Ragnar walks into his home he strides to the backrooms, where there are a few guest rooms for visitors.

Floki had agreed with him that Vigdis should stay at his home for a few days at least until they could splint her ankle and check her for other injuries.

she needed a break before she started to travel home once again.

Aslaug points him to a room that was cleaned a few days ago.

Helga and Ricardus follow him, Alviva hangs behind with lady Aslaug who smiles at her.

she'd never seen Viggy so seriously injured like this before and it upset her.

" do not be alarmed , I am sure the little one will heal in time Alviva. would you sit with me for a while perhaps ?"

she nods at lady Aslaug who escorts her to where Ivar and Hvitserk are chattering nonsense at each other delighted their father and brother are finally home.

Sigurd is asleep curled up in a ball in a large bed by the back wall.

they hardly pay attention to the ladies.

they catch glimpse of their father , Floki and Ricardus rushing back and forth until eventually it's gone very quiet.

Ubbert has been by her side with a rather worried look upon his features.

 

Viggy sleeps deeply as Floki is perched on the edge of her bed watching her.

he allows Ubbert to stay knowing he'd kick up a fuss if Floki told him to leave.

Helga occasionally comes in to check on them.

after a while Ragnar tells them to "come out and eat something . if Viggy wakes then Ricardus will let us know. won't you ?" Ragnar says getting the slaves attention.

he nods before turning his attention back to his master who lays prone upon the bed.

Floki and Ubbert follow Ragnar out wordlessly.

Viggy wakes but not for long she only asks for water and once she has drank her fill she goes back to sleep.

Ricardus sighs.

she twitches in her sleep and he sits down next to her truly relieved she didn't die on the Mediterranean  summer raids.

he'd feared for her constantly while she'd been away his fear exhausting him to the point where he'd kept himself up at night worrying for her.

there were dark circles underneath his eyes, purple in colour.

she moves in her sleep and he tugs her away from the edge of the bed towards him fearful she would fall and make her injuries worse.

he cradles her close to his chest feeling as if his heart would explode with happiness that she'd come back.

she wakes a few hours later to the scent of old leather , fresh earth , apples and something that reminds her of home.

she cracks open an eye to see Ricardus's jerkin of old leather in front of her.

he readjusts himself and she tries to manoeuvre herself to get up , he helps her to sit up.

"what's wrong ?" he asks concern tainting his sleepy voice.

"I gotta pee" she says looking around taking in her surroundings.

she sees it's dark out as she looks to the window nearby.

he gets up all notions of sleep escaping him for now as he dashes to her side of the bed eager to help her.

he picks her up easily.

"she's lost weight" he thinks as he gauges her in his arms.

" c'mon Viggy, up we get " he says as he picks her up careful not to upset any of her injuries.

as they leave the room, Rollo spots him.

"where are you off to ?" he demands of Ricardus with a menacing look on his features.

he's clearly looking for a fight judging from the reek of mead on his breath.

"she needs to answer a call of nature" he answers keeping a neutral face not trying to anger the Berserker.

Viggy visibly squirms in his arms eager to go.

Rollo nods.

"ok then".

he calls for a slave of Aslaug's , "Gudrun".

another slave goes with them at Rollo's insistence, a female one by the name of Gudrun ,it means god and secret knowledge.

she's quite tall and rather quiet.

she has dark hair and bright, inquisitive and a penetrating gaze.

as Viggy is finished relieving herself near some trees she tries to readjust her pants better but can't.

she huffs in annoyance.

hugging a tree to keep her balance she calls for help from Ricardus  and he dashes over to her.

he pulls them up quickly and ties them too without hesitation, there's a chill in the air and he doesn't want her to stay out too long.

the female slave Gudrun tells them that earlier in the hall Rollo had been distributing things that had been taken on the raids as had Ragnar, that they might want to make an appearance in the main hall rather than stay in the back rooms all night.

Ricardus readjusts her pants for her.

she complains they are tied too tightly.

they go back inside the hall, the female slave Gudrun finding them somewhere to sit near Floki , Bjorn ,Torvii and Helga.

some of the colour is missing from Viggy's face as she tries to sit down on a bench by the young raiders.

Ricardus offers his lap instead she nods tiredly trying not to strain herself or show her pain.

she fails miserably. Ubbert watches her with guilt upon his face.

Rollo tuts at him "she chose to protect you, do not feel guilty over her injuries. she will hate the guilt or pity you show her"

Viggy sits on Ricardus's lap as Helga encourages her to eat some food.

she's worried over Viggy's face losing some colour.

Ricardus ends up cutting it up for her and picking it up for her as it pains her to lift up her injured arm.

Ubbert comes over to her and gives her a pet monkey , a capuchin monkey.

"what's this ?" she asks eyeing the creature in front of her warily.

he's aiming to put a smile on her face.

it hops on his shoulder energetically.

" it's a monkey, I'm told they can be taught tricks. I'm giving him to you as a gift. I'll even help you train it" he says grinning.

"what's its name , then ?"

"it's called Loki".

"really ?" she asks her bright eyes sparkling with mischief.

she looks at Ricardus and he laughs.

they both know how annoyed he would be to hear the monkey was christened after his ancestor.

"dad's gonna love that ".

"yupp".

 

Viggy is delighted with her new pet monkey.

it doesn't seem to like Bjorn though for some reason.

whenever he gets close to it he screeches and claws at him.

this is quite entertaining to Ivar and his brothers.

Bjorn just arches an eyebrow at it staring it down before carrying on celebrating the successes of their Mediterranean raids this summer. 

Viggy ends up curled up in Ricardus's lap asleep late into the night.

her pet monkey Loki,  is asleep in her arms sprawled out content with his new owner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten - Recuperation And Relaxation.

 

****

 

**Chapter Ten - Recuperation And Relaxation.**

 

she walks with the help of a wooden staff from her  home to the workshop daily.

her arm is still healing as is her ankle and it frustrates her to no end.

Vigdis yawns as she is perched on a workbench chipping away at a piece of wood she has nailed to the workbench.

she's working on her detail work before she starts on a custom boat her father is being commissioned to make.

he wants her to do the detail work for the entire boat it's her first major work he's entrusted her with.

Ricardus is practically her shadow these days as he doesn't wish her to ruin her good progress with healing injuries.

Vigdis  has acquired two new slaves while on her summer raids in the Mediterranean.

Rollo arrives with them a few hours after she arrives home with Floki.

Helga helps her train in her new slaves.

one of her slaves is a little street urchin by the name of Yusuf he does whatever she says as the older woman slave was a street merchant she'd acquired coerced the boy to do what he was told pointing out what happens to slaves who disobey.

Floki had taken them to see other slaves being punished in Kattegat and had warned them "this is what happens when you disobey your master, it is our law".

when they had returned the boy had eyed Vigdis warily as he had entered the home before she told him "to sit down".

the older female slave didn't let her fear show.

she bustles around the fire pit with Alviva helping her to remove the cooking pot to clean it.

it is rather heavy to lift on your own.

the boy looks terrified and Floki chuckles as he goes outside to wait for a man delivering an anchor for the boat he's making.

Vigdis sighs and glares at her fathers back as he exits their home.

"Yusuf I need you to understand something....I am not my father or anyone else" she says leaning heavily on her wooden staff as she speaks to the little boy.

"I am a decent enough person, I won't whip you to near death for disobeying my orders " she breathes in deeply before she speaks again.

"I'm sorry he took you two to see that" she looks to the older female slave as she talks to Yusuf addressing them both.

it turns out the older female slave's name is Nadia.

"perhaps he did it for a joke....... no one really knows with him" she shrugs as she moves over to her bed and collapses on it.

"do not be scared of me, at least" she leans back on her bed tossing her wooden staff to the side as she settles in for a nap.

she falls asleep.

Ricardus comes back inside from a trip to the Kattegat markets putting away the essentials he'd acquired.

he hands Helga a parcel and she jumps up and down "it's finally finished yay !"

an elderly woman knitted her a jumper for the winter.

he goes over to check on Vigdis.

sitting down on the edge of her bed smoothing the hair from her face checking that her leg splint is on securely, this wakes her.

" Ric, whatcha doing ?" her sleepy voice asks as she shields her eyes from the bright sunlight coming in through the door.

"I'm checking your splint oh and it's time for our daily walk. c'mon those leg muscles won't strengthen by you lying down all day"

she groans.

"do I have to tickle you, to get you up ?" he asks with a devious smirk gracing his features.

she looks alarmed.

"no, no , no I'm good. I can get up. I am getting up , see ?"

he smirks.

"uh huh, come on then" he says helping her to right herself.

as she stands he picks up her wooden  staff and hands it to her.

they go for daily walks in the nearby forest to help strengthen her weakened leg muscles, they are improving but it takes time.

he gets her to talk about her nightmares.

she has them about her stepfather dying, her time during the summer raids amongst other things.

 

they're walking through the forest, he has his arm around her shoulders as they discuss her latest nightmare.

"yeah well that's just it Ric, the guy that killed Steinar whenever I look at him in the bad dream, smoke always blocks out his face . it's weird."

"it might take years for you to figure out who got him, Viggy. you could ask Aslaug for help I suppose"

"yeah I don't know. I'm pretty sure you're the only one I wanna trust with this kinda stuff"

he gives her a genuine smile at this.

"I suppose" he pauses before speaking again "that I being your slave that has raised you since childhood can be trusted to know any scary crap that goes through your head. kinda like a parent but without the blood tie thing, yeah ?"

"you know I always thought of you as Steinar's slave not mine....."

"really ?"

"yupp. yourself and Alviva always thought of ye as Steinar's slaves. and then when we had to leave and I had you two I suppose it never really sunk in. I know it's been four years since then but I guess it never registered in my mind, I keep on expecting him to walk in the door and say we're going back home. it's stupid really. I know he's dead"

Ricardus's  eyes show pity as he knows what she's feeling.

he's lost people in his life and he remembers thinking that they'd come back too.

he pulls her closer and whispers " I know, I've been there too. look, it's t stupid. c 'mere you need a hug"

he wraps his arms around her shoulders and she wraps her arms around his torso.

she inhales deeply the scent of old leather ,dirt, apples and something of home from him.

he smiles swaying them from side to side for a while.

she holds onto him for a while and he knows she needs this so he doesn't let go until she does  so rather reluctantly.

they continue to walk through the forest with Ricardus picking up certain plants for medicinal use later with any kind of ailment or injury.

he puts the plants away in a little bag he carries around his waist attached to his belt.

Vigdis smiles when Tryggr the dog happens upon them .

he bounds up to them.

Vigdis rubs his head and Ricardus rubs his chest.

Tryggr then runs off further into the forest.

"seems he only needs us for one thing ..... a good rub"

"what a traitor"

"hmmm....maybe he's got a uhh .....female friend" Ricardus says scratching his head with his free hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised. he's a good looking dog"

Ricardus barks out a harsh laugh.

"there's a scale in your mind of what constitutes a good looking dog ?"

"yeah. there's one for people too"

"is there now ?" he sounds genuinely interested. she scratches the back of her head.

"uhh yeah well I mean no one's really ugly in my eyes unless they're a mean person"

"ahh I see"

there's a squawk of birds up ahead of them followed by Tryggr's barking at them.

"shall we turn back , Vigdis ?"

"yeah. my leg is getting sore actually"

"is it ? right then, c 'mere " he says bending for her to get on his back.

she knows she'll have to get on now or else he'll pick her up bridal style and she'd find that embarrassing. 

she hops up on his back and he grabs her legs securing them to make sure she won't fall down.

he walks back home taking his time knowing she enjoys their walks in the forest.

 

once they get back home Ricardus lets her down and she sits down on her bed.

he flops down next to her on the bed.

"ugh I'm getting old"

Vigdis laughs before turning to look a him smirking she reaches over and tickles him.

he groans before arching away from her , she follows him and tickles him some more.

he starts to laugh and can't seem to stop.

she stops tickling him and he looks up at her, she's leaning over him.

she looks a little confused.

he tilts his head looking up at her leaning up on his elbow.

"what's wrong ?"

"I don't know...."

she's still leaning over him ,one of his legs in between both of hers as she leans heavily on it.

his leg moves a little, causing friction.

she blushes.

he doesn't seem to realise what he's doing, what effect he has on her and for that she's grateful.

Tryggr barks outside the house and they can hear Arne screech as he gets chased by the dog.

Vigdis gets up off of him and walks over to the table to get some water.

he scratches the side of his head before getting up and following her.

it's then that Floki, Yusuf and her older female slave , Arne and his uncle enter their home.

Viggy is sat down a bench drinking her mug of water with Ricardus behind her running  a  hand through her hair , it calms her.

Arne glares at Ricardus as he comforts Viggy .

seems he's jealous.

Ricardus is tempted to stick his tongue out at him but knows it's not a good idea, he is a slave he could be beaten for such brazen actions.

"how was the walk ?" Floki asks her.

"exhausting"

"good, a sign you are  healing. where is your other slave ?" 

"she's fishing with Helga"

"ahh. I see. "

he glances back at Arne who is openly glaring at Ricardus now as he rubs Vigdis's shoulders slowly to ease the tension in them.

he smirks at his daughter.

"what do you think about going out with a boy ?"

Ricardus's hands slow down their ministrations as he listens up for her answer.

"not gonna happen. I'm not interested in any boys, papa"

"hee hee. good. you can wait a lot longer if you want " he gives her a knowing look as he inclines his head in Arne's direction over his shoulder.

she doesn't seem happy now , knowing that Arne is openly vying for her affection and attention.

Floki of course knows that if it comes down to it she will tell any and all suitors to fuck off and that she's not interested.

she can be very blunt when she wants to be.

Arne looks a little deflated at this.

Ricardus feels so happy right now but he doesn't let it show, he just squeezes Vigdis's shoulder a few times before putting a few more split logs on the fire pit.

Arne's uncle looks to him "does that answer your question boy, she's not interested. pay attention when a woman says no"

Arne nods before he perches on a log near the fire pit looking into the flames quietly.

"there see Floki, boy's been put in his place. he won't bother her anymore"

"hmm, just warn him that while other fathers defend their daughters, I taught mine how to kill first and accept apologies later" Floki growls as he carves his name onto the table with a dagger.

Ricardus gets them all a mug of mead and refills Viggy's mug with water knowing she prefers it.

they all mutter thanks with Arne's being the quietest of thanks.

Yusuf and the older female slave are tidying up the home as Alviva and Helga walk in through the door.

Helga and Alviva return home with a basket of fish cleaned out and gutted ready to be cooked or preserved.

Ricardus helps Alviva to prepare dinner for everyone frying some fish and vegetables in a pan with a mug of mead to wash it all down.

they fill up plates for everybody and then sit down to eat as well with Alviva seated next to Arne and Helga and Ricardus seated next to Vigdis at the end of the bench. 

Yusuf and the older female slave eat near the fire pit.

Arne's uncle announces that Viggy is always welcome in his home especially if she wished to take up her apprenticeship again.

she's a talented apprentice.

Floki makes the stipulation that if she does go Ricardus comes with her.

he also goes on to say that they will return home in three days time as he has new orders now from the good people of Kattegat.

Floki nods as Helga and Alviva seem surprised at this announcement.

Vigdis leans against Ricardus as Alviva clears all the plates from in front of everybody.

she relaxes against him yawning at feeling so tired so early in the evening.

Floki tells Ricardus to take her to bed.

he picks her up swiftly and carries her to bed with Helga bringing over her walking staff.

he grins when she holds onto his shirt tightly as he lowers her down to her bed across from his own.

if Helga sees this she doesn't say anything.

Helga moves the blankets away for him to lay her down comfortably.

he takes off her boots as Helga removes her cloak and hangs it up on the peg over her bed.

Helga moves the hair from her face as Ricardus eases her strong fingers from gripping his shirt.

she frowns and Helga chuckles.

"she's adorable when she sleeps, isn't she ?"

"she is" he says flashing a genuine smile as Viggy mutters "Ric" quietly in her sleep.

they both get up and go back to the rest of the group with Ricardus taking his seat across from Helga and Alviva.

Arne goes to bed with his uncle following soon after.

 

**in the middle of the night.......**

 

Viggy shoots up in her bed silent tears rolling down her face.

she's confused.

she's had another nightmare only this one seemed way more vivid.

she's sweating even though it's cold in their home.

Ricardus is watching her from his bed waiting for her to call for him.

it's what she always does, has done since she was little.

"Ric ?" she sniffles out wiping her nose with her sleeve and then drying her eyes on it too.

he shoots outta his bed across the short distance to her.

he's bare chested.

he sits behind her and pulls her close.

"you wanna talk about it ?"

"no"

" hmmm.....I thought you'd say that. right well, I'm gonna stay with you until you're calm then"

Vigdis sniffs.

he leans back on her bed pulling her to his frame and down with him.

in an attempt to keep her warm he wraps his arms around her smaller frame.

she falls asleep as does Ricardus.

Floki doesn't bat an eye when he sees Ricardus holding Vigdis close in her bed.

he's used to it but he figures their guests aren't , something different.

their guests don't wake up for a while and when they do Floki is back in bed with Helga after having started a fire in the fire pit.

Ricardus and Vigdis are still asleep.

she's after moving in her sleep in his arms.

she's using his chest as  a pillow for now.

he lets out a noise of contentment before tightening his well muscled arm around her waist.

Arne spots them first and points it out to Floki who chuckles and says "it is none of your business boy, go back to sleep"

Alviva is so used to it that she rises from her own bed a few feet away and gets up to  get dressed  and do her chores.

even Arne's uncle doesn't bat an eye at their behaviour.

"Arne , we are guests in Floki's home. you do not tell another man how to run his home, do you understand ?"

Arne nods and apologises.

Yusuf and the older female slave are woken by Alviva to do their chores also.

Ricardus wakes first and stretches, his well muscled arm tightening around Vigdis's still sleeping form.

he knows she'll wake up soon so he waits patiently.

it doesn't take long .

Vigdis wakes to the scent of home as she slowly opens her eyes.

she raises herself up on her elbows with bleary eyes.

"Ric ?"

"yeah ?"

"thanks"

he ruffles her short hair.

"don't worry about it"

"ugh, the thoughts of getting up...." Viggy groans out before flumping back down onto his body.

he smirks.

"guess I'll have to wake you up like the good old days"

"wait, what ? no ! I'm getting up. please don't"

he knows she's just stalling so he tickles her.

she laughs trying to fend off his tickling hands but to no avail.

"Ric....please stop. mercy! I beg of you"

"never muahahaa"

Helga breaks them up after a while.

Viggy laughs as Ricardus pouts before getting up to go about his daily chores.

she feels confused again as she watches the muscles in his arms and back bunch up and flex as he puts on a fresh shirt before turning around he winks at her before he goes outside to bring in some fire wood for the fire pit.

Viggy is really confused at her feelings for Ricardus right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
